ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Yueli
|Chinese=楚月璃 |Pinyin=Chǔ yuè lí |AKA=Fairy of Frozen Glass |Status=Unknown |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=40-50+ |Height= |Spouse(s)= |Relatives=''Unknown Parents'' Chu Yuechan (Elder Sister) Gong Yuxian (Mother Figure) Yun Wuxin (Niece) |Master(s)=Gong Yuxian |Disciple(s)=Xia Qingyue |Allies=Frozen Cloud Asgard |Profound Strength=5th Level Tyrant Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=One of Frozen Cloud Asgard's Seven Fairies |Affiliation=Frozen Cloud Asgard |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |City=Snow Region of Extreme Ice |Hair = Black|Bloodline = Ice Phoenix |First Appearance = Chapter 7|image1 = Chu Yueli-0.png|Laws = Water}}Chu Yueli is a part of the Frozen Cloud Asgard's Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies, know as the Fairy of Frozen Glass. She is ranked 5th among the Seven Fairies. She is Chu Yuechan's younger sister and the master of Xia Qingyue. Appearance She has an exceptional snow white complexion, vermilion lips and black hair. She has peerless elegance and a pure holiness like a fairy who had descended from the palace in the moon. It was hard for anyone to ascertain her true age. She seemed to be in her twenties, and then in her thirties, yet still appeared to be in her teens as well. She looked just like a fairy, dreamy and absolutely beautiful. Plotline She first appeared in the wedding night between Yun Che and Xia Qingyue, telling Xia Qingyue that Yun Che's Profound Veins cannot be repaired, at least with the knowledge she had. After that, she appeared again when Xiao Kuangyun was causing trouble for Xia Qingyue at the Xiao Clan. She announced Xia Qingyue's status as a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard. She was only there to watch over Xia Qingyue while she gets married, which was supposed to only be a formality. Afterwards, she brought her back to Frozen Cloud Asgard and, under her behest, helped save Xiao Lingxi from Xiao Kuangyun's schemes. As they were leaving, she realizes that Xia Qingyue has somehow opened all 54 of her profound veins, which is 33 more than her initial 21 veins. She had, thus, awakened the Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins. She asks Xia Qingyue the identity of the person who opened all her veins, but after Xia Qingyue told her that that master specifically told her not to reveal his identity she gave up. She appeared during the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament, along with Shui Wushuang, Wu Xuexin, Xia Qingyue, and, surprisingly, Chu Yuechan. During Yun Che's matches, she was shocked once she realized that Yun Che, who was Xia Qingyue's crippled husband, had managed to reach the peak of True Profound Realm in only 18 months. After seeing him easily beat competitors of up to the 7th stage of Spirit Profound Realm, she was even more shaken. After he beat Xia Qingyue, who was at the time at the 3rd stage of Earth Profound Realm, she was utterly speechless. After Yun Che and Xia Qingyue returned from the sacred testing ground, she was flabbergasted to see that Xia Qingyue had broken through to the 2nd stage of Emperor Profound Realm after Yun Che gave her the Emperor Awakening Heart Lotus and also saved her life. She saw this as a immense favor since he not only saved their best disciple's life, he even allowed her such a massive and significant increase in cultivation. She warned Fen Moli, in case he dared to harm Yun Che. After she found out that Chu Yuechan was pregnant, and from Yun Che to top it off, she had no idea how to respond. She was especially angry at Yun Che, since she believed that he must've used some foul play to seduce Chu Yuechan and their feelings couldn't have been mutual. She was even more angry after Chu Yuechan was expelled from Frozen Cloud Asgard and lost her cultivation of the Frozen Cloud Arts due to being pregnant. However, after Yun Che came to Frozen Cloud Asgard and questioned Gong Yuxian about why she didn't use Purple Veined Crystals to allow Chu Yuechan to give birth, her anger subsided a bit. She even saw Yun Che's concern for Chu Yuechan and stopped her rage. She came out with the rest of the Seven Fairies to fight Yun Che when he came to Frozen Cloud Asgard to look for Chu Yuechan but were defeated. She gave him Little Chan as it would allow him a higher chance to find Chu Yuechan. When Yun Che joined Frozen Cloud Asgard as a disciple, he accidentally ran into the Seven Fairies when they were naked in the bath. Yun Che opened all of her profound entrances as repayment. After Yun Che returned from the Illusory Demon Realm with the Overlord Pellet, he helped all disciples assimilate the pellet, including Chu Yueli. Her Profound Strength rose to the Tyrant Profound Realm. Mu Bingyun bestowed the 6 remaining Fairies each a drop of blood essence so they could cultivate the Frozen End Divine Arts, thus giving Chu Yueli a very thin Ice Phoenix bloodline. Trivia * She shares a title with her sister, Chu Yuechan "Chu Yue Ultimate Duo". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Category:Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies Category:Allies Category:Tyrant Profound Realm Category:Human Category:Water Laws Category:Status Unknown